zeldafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Link
Link (pronunciato /ˈlɪŋk/ lingk) è l'eroe della serie The Legend of Zelda. Il Link di ogni episodio della saga non è la stessa persona, ma varie incarnazioni differenti dello Spirito dell'Eroe. Essi sono prescelti dalle Dee per proteggere la terra dal male quando esso minaccia la pace. La maggior parte delle avventure sono ambientate a Hyrule; egli esplora questa terra, collezionando oggetti importanti e sconfiggendo una gran varietà di nemici nel tentativo di salvare sia la Principessa Zelda sia il suo Regno dalla minaccia di Ganon, di Vaati o di altri nemici. Il Link del primo gioco della serie era semplicemente un giovane spadaccino, ma già dalla sua seconda avventura, l'identità e il ruolo di ciascuna incarnazione di Link è mutata in vari modi. Molti dei Link hanno un appellativo come Eroe del Tempo Ocarina of Time o Eroe dei Venti in The Wind Waker. Caratteristiche comuni a tutti i Link Retroscena Nella maggior parte dei giochi (ad eccezione di Zelda II, Twilight Princess e Skyward Sword), Link inizia la propria avventura da bambino o da giovane adolescente della razza Hylia e non è ancora mai stato presentato più anziano in alcun punto della serie. Inoltre, spesso viene scoperto essere orfano fin dalla tenerà età; l'unico gioco in cui si parla di sua madre è in Ocarina of Time, morta dopo essersi rifugiata nella Foresta dei Kokiri con in braccio il bambino fuggendo dalla guerra che stava imperversando a Hyrule, affidando suo figlio alle cure del Grande Albero Deku. In giochi come A Link to the Past e The Wind Waker, Link vive rispettivamente con lo zio e la nonna, ma lascia la casa per compiere il proprio destino di salvatore di Hyrule o di un'altra terra. In tutti i giochi finora usciti, Link appartiene alla razza Hylia (anche se i fumetti Valiant affermano che sia nato in una terra a ovest di Hyrule, chiamata Calatia), per questo appare come un giovane elfo con le orecchie a punta. Come viene ricordato in A Link to the Past egli è il discendente dei Cavalieri di Hyrule e come tale è destinato a salvare la Principessa Zelda. In molti giochi ha od ottiene il marchio della Triforza sul dorso della mano sinistra, per indicare il possesso della Triforza del Coraggio o, in alcuni casi, semplicemente il suo coraggio esemplare. Caratteristiche Poiché tutti i Link portano lo Spirito dell'Eroe, ciascuno possiede uno spirito indistruttibile. Una caratteristica della personalità di Link che viene notevolmente enfatizza è il coraggio. Spesso è descritto come un ragazzo umile ma coraggioso, che accetta il compito di salvare il Regno di Hyrule (e molti altri), un compito a cui sembra destinato. Per questo è spesso associato alla Triforza del Coraggio e alla Dea Farore: in Twilight Princess, quando Link entrò nel Regno del Crepuscolo anziché diventare uno spirito perduto, la Triforza del Coraggio lo protesse trasformandolo in lupo. Link mostra raramente segni di codardia, ed è sempre pronto ad adoperare la propria forza ed il proprio coraggio per aiutare e salvare tutti coloro che incontra, come si è visto in The Wind Waker quando ha chiesto a Dazel e alla sua ciurma di pirati di aiutarlo a salvare la sua sorellina Aril. Link non parla né ha dialoghi scritti, e questo ha portato molte persone a pensare che sia muto; le sue espressioni vocali si limitano solo a grida e altri versi. Inoltre non mostra avere una forte e profonda personalità, né esprime le proprie motivazioni personali per quel che compie. Tuttavia, l'idea che Link è muto è smentita dalla sua capacità di interagire con gli altri personaggi durante una conversazione, per esempio in Twilight Princess, Jaggle afferma che la sua voce porta bene ed in The Wind Waker pronuncia frasi brevi come "Come on!" (Vieni!). La vera ragione di questo mistero di mutismo apparente sta proprio nell'essenza di Link: egli sembra essere la personificazione del giocatore immerso nel gioco, un "collegamento" (link) tra il giocatore e il mondo di Zelda. Miyamoto e altri sviluppatori di Nintendo stessi hanno sottolineato più volte che il centro della serie sta nel concetto che "il giocatore è l'eroe" e Link è il suo/la sua avatar. Per questo è stato reso muto e impersonale, in modo che il giocatore lo possa riempire con le proprie caratteristiche, esperienze, motivazioni, sentimenti, pensieri ed emozioni. Mentre il suo nome è tradizionalmente conosciuto come Link, il nome può essere scelto dal giocatore; questo permette maggiormente al giocatore di immergersi in questo mondo di fantasia ed avere un'esperienza più intima con esso e con coloro che vi vivono. Quindi, le intenzioni e il suo ruolo possono essere riempite dalle parole e dai pensieri del giocatore. Il suo discorso è spesso sostituito con risposte semplici e concise, che il giocatore può scegliere. Link sembra avere anche una particolare predilezione per il dormire. La maggior parte dei giochi inizia con lui dormiente che dev'essere svegliato da un altro personaggio. Questo sembra essere fatto per mostrare come all'inizio sia un ragazzo normale mentre alla fine è diventato un vero eroe; come se fosse da intendersi come "il risveglio dell'eroe che è in lui". Invariabilmente, ogni Link indossa una tunica verde e lunga, un cappuccio verde cadente, anche se in ogni avventura le tonalità di verde variano. Durante alcune parti della storia, indossa anche altri abiti, spesso variazioni di colore della tunica (tranne l'Armatura Magica o la Tunica Zora in Twilight Princess). Fisicamente, tutti i Link hanno i capelli chiari - dal castano chiaro al biondo -, grandi occhi che vanno dall'azzurro al nero. Inoltre, Link indossa guanti speciali o braccialetti che ne aumentano la forza, come il Superbracciale o i Guanti d'oro. In molti giochi, molti personaggi femminili lo considerano "carino" facendogli complimenti per i suoi grandi occhi. Link viene raffigurato come mancino in quasi tutti i giochi, tranne che per la versione Wii di Twilight Princess e in Skyward Sword in cui è destrimane poiché la maggior parte delle persone utilizza il Wiimote con la destra. Non esiste alcuna opzione per i mancini, ma nella versione GameCube di Twilight Princess, Link è come sempre mancino. In realtà, Link è mancino anche nella versione Wii di Twilight Princess, tuttavia l'intero mondo di gioco è stato specchiato rispetto alla versione GameCube, quindi anche Link appare "capovolto". Tuttavia, in Twilight Princess Link è raffigurato già destrimane e non vi sono altre opzioni nel gioco. Una peculiarità che Link condivide con molti personaggi di altri videogiochi è la straordinaria capacità di trasportare oggetti ingombranti senza fatica. Il concetto è conosciuto come Hammerspace e permette a Link di trasportare una gran varietà di oggetti grandi e pesanti senza l'utilizzo di alcuna borsa. Per esempio: dove viene conservata la Spada Grandegoron quando non la usa? E come può non indossare i Calzari di ferro senza portarli in giro? Questo problema viene mostrato nella serie non-canonica dei cartoni animati di The Legend of Zelda in cui in alcune scene Link viene visto estrarre oggetti dalle tasche che magicamente di ingrandiscono o, viceversa, si rimpiccioliscono per essere messi via. Abilità Link è un abilissimo spadaccino. Di solito comincia la propria avventura come un ragazzo di media o nulla abilità con la spada. Tuttavia, quando arriva il momento adatto, Link dimostra una naturale attitudine per la scherma ed è in grado di sconfiggere i nemici con facilità; in vari episodi, tra cui The Wind Waker e Skyward Sword Link si allena da un maestro di spada. Con il progredire del gioco, le abilità di Link aumentano ed è in grado di maneggiare parecchie armi tra cui il boomerang, l'arco e il rampino. In alcuni giochi, Link può imparare tecniche di scherma avanzate come gli Artigli della Tigre in The Minish Cap. Inoltre, Link ha un'eccellente prestanza fisica, per questo è in grado di eseguire facilmente salti mortali o di combattere (in Twilight Princess). Tuttavia, nonostante questo, senza la sua spada egli è per lo più indifeso, per questo in The Wind Waker quando perde la propria spada nella Fortezza dei Demoni ed i mostri lo vedono, si arrende facilmente. Anche se in alcuni giochi Link può sollevare rocce e spingere blocchi, in molti altri abbisogna di guanti o di bracciali per aumentare la propria forza. Come visto in The Adventure of Link, A Link to the Past e Ocarina of Time, Link è in grado di utilizzare incantesimi come il Fuoco di Din a condizione di possedere abbastanza forza magica - concessagli da una Grande Fata. Link è anche in grado di suonare una vasta gamma di strumenti: fin dal primo gioco in cui suona un flauto ad altri giochi più recenti in cui usa l'ocarina, il flauto di Pan, la chitarra, la batteria e la lira. Oltre agli strumenti, è in grado di usare la bacchetta da direttore d'orchestra. Cronologia Skyward Sword Il Link di Skyward Sword è il decimo che appare nella serie, e attualmente la prima incarnazione di Link in ordine cronologico. In Skyward Sword, Link ha vissuto tutta la vita in un'isola sospesa sopra le nuvole nota come Oltrenuvola. Lui è amico d'infanzia di Zelda ed insieme frequentano la Scuola d'armi in cui egli è vittima di bullismo da parte di Bado. Dopo aver interpretato il ruolo dell'Eroe e della Dea alla cerimonia seguente al Battesimo del volo, Zelda viene rapita da un tornado nero e viene portata sotto le nuvole. Dopo aver estratto la Spada della Dea dal suo piedistallo e aver incontrato Faih, Link arriva sulla Superficie per cercare l'amica. Alla fine, Link raggiunge con Zelda e Impa il Santuario del Tempo, ma lì arriva Ghiraim ad attaccarli, Zelda dà a Link la sua lira e va nel passato con Impa grazie alla Porta del Tempo che quest'ultima distruggerà per fuggire da Ghiraim. Dopo aver superato le tre prove delle Dee per essere cresciuto spiritualmente ed aver potenziato la Spada della Dea facendola diventare la Spada Suprema, Link riesce ad attivare la seconda Porta del Tempo ed incontrarsi con Zelda, la quale spiega a Link di essere l'Eroe scelto dalla Dea ed ella la reincarnazione della Dea Hylia che deve entrare in un sonno profondo per mantenere Mortipher imprigionato. Poi informa Link che deve recuperare la Triforza per distruggere definitivamente Mortipher, e solo allora ella potrà risvegliarsi. Dunque, Link raggiunge la Torre del Cielo ed ottiene la Triforza; la statua della Dea precipita sulla superficie eliminando Mortipher. Nonostante questo, Ghiraim rapisce Zelda al momento del suo risveglio e la porta nel passato, in cui Mortipher è ancora vivo nel sigillo. Link, dopo aver sconfitto Ghiraim e Mortipher, sigilla i resti del re demone nella Spada Suprema, ma prima il demone lancia una maledizione sulla discendenza dell'Eroe e della Dea. Zelda e Link tornano al loro tempo e Zelda gli rivela l'intenzione di restare sulla terra, domandando all'amico cosa ha intenzione di fare. Link le sorride e il suo Solcanubi torna in cielo, lasciandoli insieme sulla terra. The Minish Cap Il Link di The Minish Cap è il settimo Link apparso nella serie, e il secondo cronologicamente. In The Minish Cap, Link è il nipote di Smith, il fabbro di Hyrule. Insieme, vivono appena fuori le mura della Città di Hyrule, e va alla Festa dei Minish insieme alla sua amica d'infanzia, Zelda. Durante la cerimonia di premiazione del torneo di scherma, il vincitore, Vaati, frantuma la leggendaria Spada Minish liberando i mostri che erano sigillati all'interno dello scrigno. La Principessa Zelda usa i suoi poteri per scacciare i mostri e, nonostante Link tenti di difenderla, Vaati trasforma la principessa in una statua di pietra, per evitare che interferisca con i suoi piani. Dopodiché, il Re di Hyrule manda Link nel Foresta di Tyloria per trovare i Minish, nella speranza che essi possano riforgiare la Spada Minish rotta così che si possa usare per sfidare Vaati. Esplorando il bosco, Link incontra Egeyo, suo compagno di viaggio per tutta quest'avventura. Nonostante i suoi frequenti consigli e commenti sarcastici in merito all'avventura di Link, Egeyo ha il potere di ridurre Link alle dimensioni di un Minish. Four Swords Il Link di Four Swords è il quarto Link della serie ed il terzo per ordine cronologico. In Four Swords, quando Link estrae la Quadrispada, si divide in quattro Link differenti (Verde, Blu, Rosso e Viola), ciascuno con un proprio stile e personalità. Lavorando insieme, i Quattro Link possono trovare tre chiavi che aprono il passaggio verso il luogo in cui è nascosta la Principessa Zelda, catturata da Vaati, il mago dei venti. Link e la Principessa Zelda si recano al Santuario della Quadrispada, un'antica spada in cui è sigillato Vaati, un potente mago dei venti. Ma quanto i due entrano nel Santuario, Vaati rompe il suo sigillo, rapendo Zelda per farla sua sposa. Quando Link si riprende, tre Fate gli dicono di estrarre la Quadrispada, che divideranno l'eroe in quattro copie di se stesso: uno verde, uno rosso, uno blu e uno viola. Insieme, i quattro Link viaggiano per tutta Hyrule alla ricerca delle tre Grandi Fate, ciascuna delle quali consegna a Link una chiave necessaria per entrare nel Palazzo di Vaati. All'interno, i quattro Link sconfiggono Vaati dopo una valorosa battaglia, sigillandolo ancora una volta all'interno della Quadrispada. Con Hyrule ormai salva, i quattro eroi riportano la Quadrispada nel suo piedistallo, tornando così ad essere uno. Ocarina of Time Il Link di Ocarina of Time e Majora's Mask è il terzo Link apparso nella serie ed il quarto nell'ordine cronologico. In Ocarina of Time, un giovane Link è cresciuto come un Kokiri, i bambini della foresta. Tuttavia, a differenza dei Kokiri, Link non ha una fata che lo segue, per questo viene preso in giro dall'auto-proclamatosi capo, Mido. La via di Link cambia quel giorno, quando il Grande Albero Deku, il guardino della foresta, manda la fata Navi a Link chiedendole di portare immediatamente il ragazzo da lui. Una maledizione si è abbattuta sull'Albero Deku, e chiede a Link di spezzarla. Nonostante Link riesca a sconfiggere i mostri all'interno, il Grande Albero Deku muore. Prima di morire, l'Albero Deku rivela a Link l'esistenza della Triforza e gli consiglia di dirigersi verso il Castello di Hyrule per incontrare la Principessa Zelda. Zelda affida a Link la missione di recuperare tre Pietre Spirituali e di salvare Hyrule. Una volta che Link ottiene le Pietre, raggiunge il Santuario del Tempo e apre la Porta del Tempo grazie alle Pietre e all'Ocarina del Tempo ed estrae la Spada Suprema dal Piedistallo del Tempo. Quest'azione imprigiona Link nel Santuario della Luce all'interno del Sacro Reame per sette anni, così che il suo corpo possa crescere, mentre Ganondorf prende il controllo di Hyrule e la Triforza della Forza. Sette anni dopo aver estratto la spada dal piedistallo, Link viene risvegliato come Eroe del Tempo da Rauru, il Saggio della Luce. Egli gli affida il compito di ripulire la terra dal male di Ganondorf risvegliando i Saggi, coloro che possono sigillare Ganondorf, usando il Sacro Reame come prigione. Tornando nella Foresta Kokiri, egli scopre che nessuno dei suoi amici è cresciuto, e che essi non riescono a riconoscerlo. Dopo che Link sconfigge il male all'interno del Santuario della Foresta, il successore dell'Albero Deku, il Germoglio Deku, rivela il passato sconosciuto di Link. I Kokiri non crescono mai. La ragione per cui Link è diventato grande, a dispetto degli altri Kokiri che non l'hanno fatto, è che in realtà lui è un Hylia, orfano della guerra che imperversava a Hyrule prima che fosse unita. Quando Link era un neonato, sua madre entrò con lui nella Foresta Kokiri, e, in punto di morte, lo affidò alla protezione dell'Albero Deku. È stato allevato come un Kokiri e nessuno sapeva che non lo fosse. Nel resto del gioco, Link viaggia avanti e indietro tra i due periodi usando la Spada Suprema e l'ocarina del Tempo per risvegliare i Sette Saggi e riportare la pace a Hyrule. Alla fine del gioco, Link scala la Torre di Ganon ed inizia una battaglia contro Ganondorf. Dopo che costui è stato sconfitto e rinchiuso nel Regno Oscuro, Zelda fa tornare Link alla sua epoca, per recuperare i sette anni perduti, e Navi lo lascia. Alla fine, incontra nuovamente la Principessa Zelda, nel giardino del Castello di Hyrule, per informarla degli eventi futuri causati da Ganondorf. Linea temporale del Link sconfitto Questa linea temporale è una linea del tempo parallela in cui l'Eroe del Tempo viene sconfitto da Ganondorf nella battaglia finale. Questo evento genera la cronologia narrata in A Link to the Past, nella serie Oracle, Link's Awakening, A Link between worlds, The Legend of Zelda e The Adventure of Link. A Link to the Past Il Link di A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening|Link's Awakening]]", ''Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons è il secondo Link apparso nella serie ed il primo nella linea temporale dell'Eroe caduto.'' In A Link to the Past, Ganon e la sua armata sono stati reclusi nel Reame], il reame della Triforza, dagli Hylia al prezzo di innumerevoli vite. Il portale che conduce a questo mondo è stato chiuso magicamente dai sette Saggi e la terra oltre questo sigillo, che gli Hylia speravano non si sarebbe mai rotto, divenne il Mondo delle Tenebre, completamente corrotto dal male di Ganon. Un giorno, quando la Guerra del Sigillo fu dimenticata da tutti, la terra venne colpita da vari disastri, finché il mago Agahnim apparve alla corte del Re di Hyrule e li risolse tutti. Chiamato consigliere del trono, presto spodestò il potere del re e rapì sei Fanciulle discendenti dei Saggi che sigillarono l'altrata al Mondo delle Tenebre. Le fanciulle vennero condotte alla torre del castello e non furono mai più viste. Agahnim iniziò un rituale oscuro per spezzare il sigillo sul Mondo delle Tenebre e liberare la furia di Ganon sopra Hyrule. In quel periodo, Link viveva con suo zio in una casa vicino al Castello di Hyrule. Una notte, Link ricevette un messaggio telepatico dalla Principessa Zelda, anch'ella discendente dei Saggi, prima che fosse rapita. Quando si svegliò, Link trovò suo zio pronto ad andare in aiuto di Zelda che gli ordinò di rimanere a letto. Tuttavia, dopo la sua partenza, Link ignorò gli ordini dello zio e lo seguì al Castello di Hyrule. Ma lo zio venne facilmente sconfitto, ed affidò al nipote la propria spada ed il proprio scudo insegnandogli l'Attacco Vortice. Il giovane eroe salvò la Principessa dal dungeon del castello e iniziò la sua avventura per recuperare i Ciondoli delle Virtù e riscattare la Spada Suprema per affrontare Agahnim e, infine, il suo alter-ego, Ganon. Oracle of Seasons Subito dopo l'avventura di A Link to the Past, è narrata la vicenda di Oracle of Seasons, in cui Link viene mandato dalla Triforza a salvare la terra di Holodrum. Al momento del suo arrivo, incontrò una giovane ragazza di nome Din (Oracolo) che lo invitò ad assistere allo spettacolo della sua carovana; tuttavia, poco dopo, apparve il Generale Onox che catturò Din, rivelandone la vera identità di Oracolo delle Stagioni nascosta sotto l'identità di una semplice ballerina. Dacché Din venne rapita, le stagioni iniziarono ad andare fuori controllo, ed il compito di Link era quello di riportarle alla normalità. Grazie all'aiuto dello Scettro delle Stagioni, Link recuperò le otto Essenze della natura ridando la forza all'Albero Maku ed entrando nel Castello di Onox. Dopo che il giovane eroe sconfisse la malvagia minaccia e salvò l'Oracolo delle Stagioni, la pace tornò a Holodrum e l'ordine naturale della natura tornò al suo stato normale. Oracle of Ages Le vicende di Oracle of Ages sono avvenute immediatamente dopo quelle di Oracle of Season: Link venne inviato dalla Triforza nella terra di Labrynna. Appena arrivato udì un grido d'aiuto e trovò Impa, la balia di Zelda, attaccata dai mostri. Link li cacciò via facilmente e costei chiese aiuto a Link per trovare una donna di nome Nayru. Dopo averla trovata, Veran, la Strega delle Ombre, liberò il corpo di Impa dalla possessione impossessandosi del corpo di Nayru, l'Oracolo del Tempo. Veran senza l'aiuto di Link non avrebbe potuto spostare la pietra con il sigillo sacro che proteggeva la radura in cui Nayru cantava, ed ottenendo i poteri dell'Oracolo andò nel passato. Anche Link riuscì a viaggiare nel tempo, grazie all'Arpa del Tempo. Dopo che Link liberò Nayru dalla possessione di Vera, la Strega delle Ombre prese possesso del corpo di Ambi, la regina di Labrynna nel passato e si rifugiò nella Torre nera. Link, grazie all'aiuto delle Essenze del Tempo, riuscì ad entrare nella Torre nera e sconfiggere Veran. Dopo queste avventure, Link si partì su una nave verso una destinazione sconosciuta. Link's Awakening Le vicende di Link's Awakening accadono dopo che Link ha lasciato la terra di Labrynna a bordo di una barca, da solo. Tuttavia, in alto mare egli viene colto da una tempesta, ed un fulmine distrugge la sua imbarcazione. Privo di conoscenza, viene ritrovato sulla spiaggia dell'Isola di Koholint da Marin, che lo porta a casa per prendersi cura di lui. Una volta ripresi i sensi, va alla ricerca della propria spada, giunta anch'essa sulla spiaggia a seguito del naufragio ma appena l'afferra, un misterioso gufo si rivolge a Link raccontandogli l'esistenza di una creatura dormiente sull'isola, il Wind Fish e che Link potrà lasciare l'isola solo una volta che l'avrà svegliato. Per svegliare il Wind Fish, Link parte all'avventura e nei dungeon recupera gli otto Strumenti delle Sirene. L'isola di Koholint è un sogno del Wind Fish, ma è invaso dagli Incubi che non gli permettono di svegliarsi. Se il Wind Fish si sveglierà, l'intera isola scomparirà. In qualche modo Link è entrato nel sogno del Wind Fish e ne è diventato parte, e solo lui può svegliare il sognatore. Ottenendo tutti gli otto Strumenti e sconfiggendo tutti gli Incubi, può salvare il Wind Fish dalla loro presenza. Link viene chiamato dal gufo "eroe del sogno del Wind Fish. Quando il sogno finisce, Link si risveglia in mezzo al mare, tra i pezzi di legno della sua barca distrutta. Quando alza lo sguardo, egli vede il Wind Fish volare in cielo sorridente. Non è conosciuto cosa sia successo a Link successivamente, non avendo più una nave. The Legend of Zelda Il Link di The Legend of Zelda è il primo Link apparso nella serie ed il secondo nella linea temporale dell'Eroe caduto. Nell'originale The Legend of Zelda, Link è un giovane spadaccino a cui Impa, balia reale, chiede di salvare Hyrule e la Principessa Zelda dal malvagio Principe dell'oscurità, Ganon, che brama la Triforza della Saggezza. Link raccoglie i pezzi della Triforza della Saggezza ed entra nel covo di Ganon presso il Monte Morte. Sconfigge Ganon grazie alle Frecce d'argento, libera la Triforza della Forza dal possesso di Ganon e salva la Principessa Zelda. The Adventure of Link Passano sei anni dalla precedente avventura, e in Adventure of Link ora Link è vicino al proprio compleanno per compiere sedici anni. Nonostante Link abbia già sconfitto Ganon, i suoi tirapiedi scorrazzano per Hyrule: il loro piano è di far resuscitare Ganon spargendo sulle sue ceneri il sangue di Link. Al compimento del sedicesimo compleanno del ragazzo, sul dorso della sua mano sinistra appare il simbolo della Triforza ed Impa lo riconosce come colui che può risvegliare un'antica Principessa Zelda addormentata a causa di un potente maleficio spezzabile grazie alla Triforza del Coraggio. Questa volta, Link deve porre sei cristalli in ciascuno dei sei palazzi, ed infine sconfiggere Dark Link e ricevere la Triforza del Coraggio all'interno del Great Palace per risvegliare così Zelda. Linea temporale da Link bambino La linea temporale che che nasce dall'epoca di Link bambino, segue il tempo in cui Link è stato riportato nella propria epoca da Zelda dopo aver sconfitto Ganondorf nella linea temporale del Link adulto. Egli avvisa la Principessa Zelda dei piani malefici di Ganondorf avvenuti quando saranno adulti, e questo genera gli eventi narrati in Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess e Four Swords Adventures. Majora's Mask Twilight Princess Four Swords Adventures Linea temporale da Link adulto La linea temporale che si dirama dall'epoca del Link adulto, inizia quando Link viene riportato all'epoca in cui era bambino dopo essere diventato Eroe del Tempo ed aver sconfitto Ganon nella battaglia finale. Genondorf è stato sigillato nel Sacro Reame sai Sette Saggi, ma siccome Link è stato riportato indietro nel tempo, il mondo è stato lasciato senza un Eroe. Questo causa gli eventi narrati in The Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass e Spirit Tracks. The Wind Waker Phantom Hourglass Spirit Tracks Categoria:Personaggi